Painting Flowers for You
by XxPagerMasterxX
Summary: Kouga, a sophomore at Shinkon University discovered at a young age he was able to get anything he desired. Whether it was girls, popularity with his band, or just being the center of attention at parties he oozed the charm and charisma needed. He thought he had it all until he met Kagome who changed the dynamic of everything...


It was truly an uneventful day which he was thankful for but Kouga was growing bored the longer he waited on his friends at the small cafe. He sipped on his cup of coffee that the waitress had refilled for the third time. His classes were draining him of energy and his brain felt like it was on fire. It wasn't until five this morning he went to sleep because of a group project he had to finish for forestry 101. Caffeine was his only ally for today. Kouga rolled his eyes thinking about Ginta and Hakkaku who he had now been waiting on for an hour. Just his luck they'd pick the day he was exhausted to want to meet up and discuss plans for their band Electric Wolves.

They had a gig next week and the band members were drowning in assignments. It had been two weeks since they were able to practice as a whole. Sounded about right since school just started. Homework was ruling their lives. _Whoever said college got easier year two was dead wrong,_ Kouga thought sourly to himself. He glanced at the clock, fidgeted in his seat, retied his long black hair in its pony tail, and chugged the remains of the warm brown liquid before looking back... only one minute had passed. Letting out an irritable sigh he propped his elbow on the table and allowed his palm to balance his head. His sapphire eyes surveyed the area lazily until it landed on the window by his seat. "That's it, five more minutes then I'm-" he stopped talking to himself mid sentence as she came into view.

An angel dressed for summer in the month of August was stopped out on the side walk. Her slim figure was hugged by a white floral laced dress that stopped at her waist and flared into a beautiful billowing skirt. _Like an exquisite jellyfish,_ he stared at her dreamily. A jellyfish?! What the hell was he thinking comparing her to a heartless water dweller? She sat on the wooden bench by the bus stop looking through a red purse anxiously she had draped on her shoulder. The girl had a worried expression as she tucked a strand of her long raven hair behind her ear before returning to searching through her bag. _I wonder if she's okay._ He contemplated going out to talk to her to see if she needed help. Kouga never had a problem communicating with females in fact he was known to be quite the charmer. However, something about this particular woman made him nervous. She stopped frantically looking through her bag and slumped back against her seat in defeat.

"Man up Kouga." He grunted finally finding the courage to stand up. Kouga adjusted his black shirt after unbuttoning the gray and yellow long sleeve plaid he was sporting over it. He made sure his ripped skinny jeans were cuffed and not dragging on the ground as he made his way for the door. "I'll be right back," he told the waitress who sat the counter. She gave a nod of acknowledgment and watched him as he left to make sure he wasn't lying. Once she saw him stop in front of the girl a smile broke out on her face. The waitress's name was Sango and the girl at the bus stop just so happened to be her new roommate, Kagome Higarashi.

Kouga cleared his throat to announce his presence. The girl's head shot up to meet his gaze. The expression from minutes ago when she first arrived appeared to be permanently painted on her face but now that he was closer he noticed another lingering emotion aside from her anxiousness. Her milk chocolate glistening orbs gave away that she was on the verge of tears. "Hey uh, are you okay?" he asked carefully.

She wanted to yell at the hipster who stood before her. Kagome studied his attire and assumed that he was from the new found scene when she noticed his pants were rolled and on his feet were a pair of gray toms. _Don't make assumptions based on appearance_ , she lectured herself. She was irritated, it wasn't fair to take it out on him but her day had been a stressful one and the last thing she needed was some random guy hitting on her. Realizing she left her wallet at her boyfriend's house when she ran out in a red hot furious mess was the icing on the cake. She contemplated going in to see if Sango would lend her a few quarters to take the bus back to their building on the east side of campus but she didn't feel comfortable. They were new roomies and she didn't know her that well.

Kagome forced a smile, "I'm fine thank you. Is there something I can help you with?" In the back of her mind the argument she had with her lover was still fresh and wearing her patience thin. On repeat she heard his words echo in the caverns of her head filling the empty spaces with anger.

Kouga shook his head, "No, no I just um, I saw you from the window and it looked like you needed some assistance."

"Well I don't," she snapped, "I'm just waiting on the bus."

 _This was a bad idea..._ Suddenly he was regretting his advancement. "Did you um, did you need bus fair?"

She glared at him the question striking a nerve.

 _You don't know when to quit do ya Kouga?_ he growled at himself mentally.

Kagome didn't want to cry but she was unable to stop herself. _Stupid Inuyasha, stupid me, stupid bus!_ Tears began to fall down her cheeks. They started out slow then seized to stop as she blubbered like a babbling brook. She buried her face in her hands to try and hide herself from the stranger. Much to her dismay when she peeked through her fingers he was still there.

 _What made her so upset_? It was obvious she wanted him to leave but he didn't want to. He felt this overwhelming urge to want to be near her, to hold her, let her know it was going to be okay. Awkwardly he stood in place for a moment till he bravely sat down next to her. His heart was beating so loudly he was afraid she'd hear as he draped an arm around her and pulled her in.

She wanted to thwart his kindness but instead melted into it. Her face was nuzzled into his chest taking in his cologne, basking in his musky scent. There was something warm and inviting about him.

"It's alright, let it out." Kouga rubbed her shoulder soothingly to try and ease her crying. It was slowly working. Her shoulders stopped heaving after a few minutes of being held. She bit her lip and looked up at him. His heart stopped.

In that moment an unusual chemistry began to stir between the two, almost as if invisible sparks were flying between them. The electrifying exchange wasn't passing. They were frozen in one another's stare.

"I'm so sorry for snotting all over your shirt," she motioned to the wet spot on his shirt with a glance, "I um, I had a really bad day... I'm also sorry for being so mean."

He smiled, "Don't worry about it, just a shirt. You seem better now. That's what matters." Kouga removed his arm and he could've sworn he saw her face fall a little. "My name's Kouga by the way."

The raven haired angel genuinely smiled at him, "My name's Kagome."

 _Kagome_. The name sang to him like a chorus to a song. He wanted to sing it! "Are you sure you don't need any help Kagome?" He just wanted to say her name. The way her name rolled off his tongue was indeed just as beautiful as it was said internally. He watched her shift uncomfortably on the bench contemplating this question.


End file.
